For You
by Kuro.Kitsune19
Summary: Kakashi may have lost all of those who he had held dear at a young age, but now he is slowly gaining new precious people that he would give his life just to hold onto. Kakashi/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I really haven't written much lately. I was wicked busy with my first year of college and now it's the middle of vacation and I am back into writing again. Now this story I have been thinking about for the past couple weeks and then randomlylast night decided to sit down and write it. I don't really know how long it is going to be, but I already have two more chapters written up and I know what the next four or five are going to bring. So, I hope you guys like it. Some of the chapters I will dedicate it to a song, because during those chapters I had a song in mind when I was writing them. Also! For those of the readers that have read my oneshots here is a little spoiler. I'm gonna to start writing them again! I have probably about 28 of them in the making. Yup, you read right 28!

**Warnings: **Anyways, this is a Kakashi/OC. I haven't really decided what other pairings I will have, but knowing me there will be a fair share of them. And there is probably a few instances that some characters will be a bit OOC, for example I know Naruto is a little bit in this one. And lastly, there will be a ton of Salura bashing, even though I have not written in a while I still _really_ hate Sakura.

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto.**

Enjoy! *smile*

* * *

><p>The winds danced around the village known as Konoha. It was as if they knew what a joyous day it was. Today was the orientation for the recently graduated genin. The anticipation of their bright futures was a buzz throughout the town. The markets were already bustling with people, proud parents gloating about their children and how they were just one more step from becoming one of the greatest ninjas.<p>

It was at this time that the new genin were running toward their last day of school. They would finally meet their jounin senseis and continue on the path to being a ninja. In the classroom all the kids were fidgeting in their seats, especially one blond boy sitting next to his silent rival. The blond was shorter than his fellow class mates, but he had the most expressive ocean blue eyes. He kept a large grin plastered on his face, while his hands tugged at his orange jumpsuit's sleeves under the desk. The dark haired boy beside him watched his desk mate for a second before his pointed stare turned toward the trees outside the window on the other side of him.

Soon stomping could be heard from down the hallway and was picking up speed. The door was then slammed open, rattling the frame, while two girls tried to muscle their way through the single door. After both of them finally succeeded, they turned to one another screeching about who was the winner. The screaming match was quickly put on hold when they both noticed the dark haired boy.

"Sasuke-kun!" both of the girls shrieked in utter joy, as they bolted toward his desk.

The blond girl shoved the pink haired girl with her hip trying to get closer toward the open seat by the unnoticed blond boy. The pink haired girl would then push her ex-best friend out of the way. The shoving and pushing continued on for the next few minutes before the blond boy finally spoke up.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, I'm sitting here, so why are you guys even fighting," stated the blond looking up at his two female classmates.

Both girls turned their glares on his, causing him to shrink into his seat. He knew just how scary they can both be when it came to "the love of their lives."

"Get the hell out of my seat, Naruto-baka!" screeched Sakura.

"What are you talking about forehead that is my seat!" yelled Ino, causing their fight to continue and Naruto to get ignored again.

Naruto turned his gaze toward his rival and continued to stare until Sasuke turned to look at him. What was the big deal about Sasuke that had all the girls drooling over the ground he walked on ran through his mind. After staring at his desk mate for another minute he turned back to facing the front of the class room. Sasuke lifted an eye brow, but other than that showed no emotions, then went back to looking outside with a quickly muttered dobe under his breath. The blond hearing the nickname sneered and crossed his hands across his chest while grumbling about stupid temes.

A minute or so later the door opened and a tall brunette with a scar across his nose walked in with a folder and a smile spread across his face. Soon the smile was wiped clean from his face when he saw there was a screaming match between Sakura and Ino. The man sighed.

"Sakura, Ino! Be quiet and sit down!" bellowed the brunette man.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," squeaked the two girls before quickly and silently sitting in the closest seats to them.

"Ok now class, today is your last day of academy! I will list off who is on what team and who your sensei will be, after that you guys can head off to an early lunch and at noon you will come back and your senseis will come pick you up," declared Iruka before he started listing off teams.

Naruto laid his arms on the table and rested his chin on them waiting for his name to be called. In his mind he was going through a few of the possible candidates to be his teammates. First there was Kiba and Shikamaru both of which would be fine since he was relatively friends with them. Then there was Choji and Shino, he knew both of them, but had never really had a conversation with them. Next was Hinata and Sai, Hinata was way too shy and Sai was just plain creepy. A quick thought of Sakura and Ino caused a shiver to run down his back. Lastly there was Sasuke, he wouldn't mind the dark haired boy to be on his team since being rivals kept him motivated, but the stick up his ass was hard to stand.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto lifted his head from his arms, "Sai, and Uchiha Sasuke make up team seven which will be under the teachings of Hatake Kakashi," announced Iruka before continuing on to the remaining teams.

Once Iruka finished the list a loud bang caused the whole class to turn their attention toward a red faced Sakura.

"Why the hell is Naruto-baka and Sai-freak on the same team as my beloved Sasuke-kun! And how come I'm not on his team!" screamed Sakura in sheer anger, sending glares in Iruka's direction.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but that is how everyone was placed this year, you will have to deal with it and make new friends," stated Iruka.

Sakura shrieked before dropping into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring straight at Naruto. Iruka only rolled his eyes before reminding the class they could go off to lunch and had to be back by noon to meet with their jounin senseis.

"Goodbye all of you guys. You were all great students and I hope your life as ninjas are long and rewarding. Ja ne!" congratulated Iruka before making his way out the door with a wave.

The class then disbursed all going off to do whatever they wanted for the next hour before their lives officially changed.

* * *

><p>So I hope people liked the first chapter! I would really love some reviews on it, it would be greatly appreciated!<br>The next chapter should be up in a few days, maybe even a week, I'm trying to equally spread them out. Til next time. *smile*


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! A little late on the update, but I had a busy week. I had online psych homework and I went to Warped Tour, it was AWESOME! None the less, here is chapter two of _For You_, I hope you all like it. Oh! And just a little update, I have decided I'm going to reread my _Night's Darkest Hour_ and I'm planning on updating that too whether it be tonight or tomorrow.

**Warnings: OOC and woman you meet in this chapter is an OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_... :'(**

Anyways, on with teh chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p>While the students broke for lunch, across the village something else was going on. Inside a cozy apartment laid two bodies in their king sized bed. One of the bodies shifted before slowly sitting up; slightly disturbing the other, but soon the other body curled onto their side and nuzzled the hip next to him. The more conscious of the two looked over at the alarm clock next to their bed on the night stand. The numbers eleven thirty flashed a couple times before the woman straightened and shoved her bedmate off their bed. A groan could be heard beside the bed where the man fell.<p>

"Kakashi! Get your ass up! You're already late for your meeting so you can keep your record clean, but you still have to go," declared the woman as she crawled across the bed to look onto the ground where her boyfriend laid.

"But what if I don't want to get up and deal with brats? I just want to lay in bed all day, maybe go a couple rounds with you, but nothing that involves walking out of this apartment," declared the barely awake silver haired male.

The woman giggled, causing the silver haired man to open his mismatched eyes, one gray while the other a shocking red with spiraling comma like pupils. Gradually he stood up and looked down at the woman in front of him. Her long dark blue hair cascaded down her shoulders in silky tendrils, their tips just grazing the mattress. The long tank-top she was wearing just barely reached her mid thighs and one of the straps was slipping off her shoulder, providing him with a nice view of skin and her voluptuous curves. Bright golden eyes stared up at him, while a sweet smile spread across her face. She was his savior.

Sadly, she got up from her spot and raced to the bathroom that connected to their bedroom. Kakashi walked over to their walk in closet and pulled out his normal jounin cloths; a navy pair of pants and long sleeved shirt, followed by his jounin vest, then he slide on his mask and headband, lastly he grabbed some white medical bandages and wrapped up his calves. Slowly making his way back into his room he snatched his fingerless gloves, weapon pouches, and his copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_. It was only after he made sure he had everything that he shoved on his sandals and with a quick goodbye, shushin'd to the Hokage Tower.

Once Kakashi made his way into the room, everyone sighed. It was only after he arrived did the Hokage finally announce who was getting what teams. Kakashi pulled out his book and started reading where he left off, still listening to the Hokage. After the Hokage was finished with his speech and filling in the other jounins that were about to be senseis, everyone was dismissed to pick up their teams. The silver haired man shushin'd out of the tower and in front of the stone tablet that held all of the names of his precious people. Deciding to let his students wait he stood before the stone telling his loved ones about his new coming team.

Off at the academy, team seven was the only team remaining, team ten had just been picked up by their teacher and now the three of them were the only ones sitting in the empty room. Sasuke was gazing at the sky while wondering what kind of jounin comes late. While Naruto decided to spend his time resting his eyes and talk to Kyuubi about his absent sensei. In the back of the classroom, Sai sat there drawing animals on his scrolls.

After waiting another five minutes the door slowly slid open revealing a blue haired woman with golden eyes. She was dressed in a skin tight halter top dress. The black dress went down to her mid thighs and the strap that went around her neck met at the center of her chest. She also wore ninja high heels, the ones Tsunade the Sanin was known for wearing. The three boys' heads snapped and watched as she walked into the center of the room. Naruto could feel a little drool come from the side of his mouth, Sasuke straight out gawked at her with a slight smirk on his face, even Sai could not deny that she was drop dead gorgeous.

"I'm guessing you guys are team seven," stated the blue haired beauty, with quick nods in reply. "Ok, well I have been sent by the Hokage to pick you guys up and start the whole team processes since your sensei is late. So let's head to the roof to get to know each other."

The three boys scrambled out of their seats bolting toward the door, following the woman up to the roof of the building. Once they all reached the roof the blue haired female sat on the railing while the boys sat on the stairs across from her, making sure they were as close to her as possible.

"Alright boys it is time to introduce yourselves. State your name's, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream. The blond can start then go down the row," announced the woman, while crossing her legs and giving the boys a kind smile.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, foxes, training, and learning new jutsus. I dislike people that judge others before knowing them and people that hurt the people that are precious to me. My hobbies are training and cooking. My dream is to be Hokage and gain even more precious people," Naruto proudly declared, then looked at Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I like training. I hate fan-girls. My hobby is learning more about my family's jutsus. My goal is to kill a man as well as revive my clan," Sasuke said with what looked to be an emotionless face.

Sai gave one of his faux smiles before starting, "My name is Sai. I don't know what I like or dislike, my hobby is to draw. And I don't have a dream."

The three boys then looked up at the woman, waiting for her to tell them who she was. They all scooted to the edge of their seat waiting for her to answer. Right when she started to open her mouth a puff of smoke filled the roof of the building.

* * *

><p>Hope y'all enjoyed! And please! Pretty please, review! *bats eyelashes*<br>Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't written in a LONG time! College. It's a bitch! Anyway, I was being a bad kid and was looking through my old writings during class one day and stumbled across this story again. Luckily I remember what I wanted to do with it and I had this chapter already done. So I thought hey, I mind as well post this. I might start writing this again, sorry. But right now I'm in between 5 (?) other stories: a steve/tony (avengers), two supernatural stories (one angels, one hunters), an inuyasha (sesshomaru/oc), and a ohshc story (kyouya/oc). And there are possiblities for my other little oneshots that I can probably flit in between. Vacation is coming up in the next week, and college has really inspired me to write again. Two years down, two to go. So yeah, sorry again for this being super late. I'm sad I haven't had many reviews, but it's ok I just like writing it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or any of it really, well except my oc and my alternate story line. :)

enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Akiri! What in Kami's name are you wearing!" yelled Kakashi staring at his girlfriend in compete horror.<p>

"Oh, hey Kakashi! Finally decided to grace us with your presence," Akiri commented with a small giggle.

The three boys watched the man who was apparently their sensei yell at their goddess. All she did was giggle at his tantrum and tell him what they had already gone over, being who they all were, as well as why she was technically there. He finally calmed down a bit; at least enough that he was silent, but they could still see the angry looks he was giving her. Sasuke and Naruto glared at their sensei while Sai gave him a creepier than normal look.

"Anyways guys, I'm Miyamoto Akiri. My likes are cooking, making friends, Kakashi, and training. I dislike people who abandon their friends. My hobby is making up new water jutsus as well as any jutsu really. And as for dream… right now my dream is to watch you guys succeed in life," Akiri announced, smiling at her boyfriend's three students, then looked at Kakashi waiting on him.

"Hatake Kakashi. I have likes, one being Akiri. I have dislikes. I have many hobbies. And I had a dream last night," he stated giving his students a bored look, but it was then that he realized they were all glaring at him.

After he finished his introduction he told them how they will have a test the next day at nine o'clock in the morning and that they shouldn't eat breakfast. Slowly the three boys got up from their seats, each giving their sensei an evil look before they all smiled, Naruto giving one of his grins, Sasuke smirking, and Sai giving a less than usual faux smile, at Akiri saying their goodbyes to her and left the roof. Once the boys were gone Akiri jumped down from the railing and walked in front of Kakashi.

No sooner did she stand in front of him, the next minute she found herself pinned to the wall. Kakashi had one hand holding her hands above her head while the other hand traveled across her body. His face was now a hair away from her own, his forest scent consumed Akiri as she looked directly into his eye trying not to waver.

"Why did you wear this?" he growled, his breath fanning over her face.

"I told you that if you were late again I would take matters into my own hands," Akiri replied, trying to keep the shivers from rolling down her back.

"And this is how you decided to do it? You are mine!" Kakashi hissed. His wandering hand slowly followed the curve of her side, "In mind," then suddenly cupped her womanhood, "body," it quickly pulled down his mask then wrapped around her thin waist bringing her closer, "and soul." The silver haired man then smashed his lips to his girlfriend's. Soon Kakashi's other hand let go of her wrists, allowing her to wrap them around his neck and play with his hair, wrapping it around her back and filing his fingers through her hair. After a few minutes the two broke apart for need of air. They nudged each other with their foreheads while they took in a deep breath.

"I'm just gonna say this as a hunch, but I think you were jealous," giggled Akiri, looking lovingly into her boyfriend's eye.

Kakashi blushed a little unable to look her in the eyes. The blue haired woman laughed before she pecked him on the lips with a smile spread across her face. Both of them slowly separated from each other, but entwined their fingers together and then shunshin'd home, for the silverette didn't want all of Konoha seeing his girlfriend in such a manner that he would probably have to kill every male and probably a few females just to keep her safe.

Little did Kakashi know that Sarutobi had decided at one point to check on them through his crystal ball, and once he saw Akiri fainted from blood loss. Let's just say Kakashi had three and secretly four new names to add to his hit list.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was kind of short. I have part of the next chapter written, but I'm hoping to finish it and post it way sooner than this was. Auf wiedersehen!<p> 


	4. Temporary Chapter: Petition

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for a while now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Monkeygun99

Gazz Uzumaki

Dareagon

19


End file.
